UPBEAT!
by Merodii
Summary: One lonely girl versus her whole village. In an attempt to get Konoha to accept her, will Rai Hachimaru succeed? Or will she simply lose her sanity to her other spirit?


Merodii Presents…

UPBEAT!

**A Naruto FanFiction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. I Do, however, own all characters not originally in the show. I also do not own any music used in this story.

Description: One lonely girl versus her whole village. In an attempt to get Konoha to accept her, will Rai Hachimaru succeed? Or will she simply lose her sanity to her other spirit?

Help: "Blah blah blah" – talking

_"Blah blah blah"_ – lyrics

Chapter 1: Enter – Rae Hachimaru!

"Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts." Iruka scolded the tied up Naruto in front of the class. "SO YOU CHOOSE NOW FOR YOUR STUPID TRICKS? YOU MORON!"

I had to cover my sensitive ears as Iruka-sensei shouted this, while the said troublemaker merely turned his head muttering "Sir, yes sir!"

"Today in class we'll be reviewing the art of transformation. All you have to do is…Conjure a form that looks like me!" Iruka pointed at the class, while they all freaked out, shouting "WHAT?" once again…I have sensitive ears.

"TRANSFORM!" Someone shouted, as they transformed into Iruka.

"Right, well done." Iruka commented. "Next up, Uzumaki."

A couple of kids scolded him before he came up, transforming into a…A naked girl!

I squeezed my eyes shut.

You might be wondering who I am…I'm Rae Hachimaru.

My first name means 'trust', but that is something no one gave me. I don't know why…I'm fairly plain looking, nothing suspicious. Light brown hair, cutting off at my shoulders. A long-sleeved dark green shirt covering my arms, stopping right at my tanned hands, so they were visible. I wore dark blue pants, not really baggy, but not really tight, either. I wore the required blue ninja sandals and the small weapon pack on my thigh.

So why was I outcasted from the rest of the village?

I was pulled from my thoughts when Iruka called my name. "Hachimaru, you're up now."

I walked up in front of him, concentrating to look like him, just a little bit. I barely succeeded, but I still managed to pass.

"Well, you're doing better. Just keep practicing, okay?" Iruka encouraged.

I nodded sadly, knowing he was just trying to make me feel better, as all the kid in the class laughed, even Naruto.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore their hateful laughs, walking back over to my desk.

Later, when we were dismissed, I walked over to the swing in the back of the school, sitting on it, and began to, well, _swing_.

I began to whistle a quick, but soothing sound, than started to sing unconsciously.

_"Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize."  
"Motivate your Anger, to make them all realize."_

I swung my legs out even higher, wanting to feel like I was flying._  
"Climbing the mountain, never coming down."  
"Break into the contents, never falling down."  
_I could hear someone's footsteps._  
"My knee is still shaking, like i was twelve."  
"Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door."_

I could sense someone's presence._  
"A man railed at me twice, though…"  
"…But i didn't care"_

I didn't care._  
"Waiting is wasting, for people like me."  
_How I wanted to start over in a new village…To be myself._  
"Don't try to live so wise,"  
"Don't cry 'cos your so right."_

But I couldn't cry._  
"Don't dry, with fakes or fears."  
"'Cos you will hate yourself in the end."  
_Such things are wrong when you're a ninja._  
"Don't try to live so wi-"_

I gasped slightly as someone lightly kicked me in the leg, knocking me out of my slight trance.

"Ano…Uzumaki-san…"

"You're in my spot." Naruto said simply, crossing his arms.

I nodded slightly, slipping off of the swing, and I was about to walk away when I heard Naruto call my name.

"Hey. I never said to leave." He muttered, scratching his nose a bit.

Was this kindness he was showing me?

"Oh…Okay."' I stood on the side of the tree while he sat on the swing.

"Y'know, it's a pretty big swing. Big enough for both of us." Naruto commented again. I really think he was trying to be nice!

"Hai…So?" I asked, apparently not catching his drift.

"Well, come sit with me!" He exclaimed, a bit mad that I had not caught on.

"Oh! S-sure…" I mumbled, walking over and sitting next to him on the swing.

"So, oi. Why do people pick on you, Rae?"

I looked over at him, then looked back up to the sky. "I suppose it's because I'm so plain. Maybe they think that…Because I'm so plain, that I must be hiding something from them. So they hate me, for not being flashy, and are afraid of me, because they know nothing about me."

Naruto blinked. "Well that doesn't make any sense!" He exclaimed, adjusting his goggles.

"Well…Why do kids ignore you, and think you're annoying?" I asked back at him.

"I…Have no idea." He muttered.

There was silence for a while before we heard shouting.

"Naruto! You're going to clean up that mess you made on the statues!" Iruka sensei shouted, running towards us.

"Hey…I guess I've got to go, ne?" Naruto muttered, walking towards Iruka, tired of running all day, following him obediently.

Chapter 2: The Decision to Start Again!

"I guess I'm alone again. Oh well, I should try and be more optimistic! Like Uzumaki-san!" I exclaimed, walking back to the home in which I lived.

But, of course, as luck would have it…I lived in a dump.

I pulled a small silver key out of my pocket, slipping it into the keyhole. CRASH! "Eh…Hehe…" I laughed nervously as my door, and pieces of the wall around it, fell through.

"Oh…Well…" I mumbled sadly, walking into my dark home, "I need to find a home closer to the training grounds anyway! I'll abandon this dump, and…. Nya-chan! We'll go live in an apartment!" I picked up a small white cat, with black paws, and held her. "Oh, Nya-chan! You're the only one I have left!"

I hugged my pet cat lightly, and placed her on my shoulders, in which she sat lazily.

"Nya!" She exclaimed with a yawn.

I hummed a happy tune while I found an empty box, placing what little things I had.

"I'll pass the exam tomorrow, and I'll move into a nice apartment! Then…I'll start over! I won't be as shy anymore! I'll try and fit in!"

I pumped a fist in the air, while Nya, still on my shoulders, just meowed.

"Hehe, you're probably hungry, ne? All right, here we go…" I walked over to the cabinet, and pulled a small can of cat food out, opening the top with the tab and placing it on the counter, while Nya jumped off my shoulders, letting out a grateful "NYA!".

"Hah! Silly Nya-chan…" I walked away, packing two shirts, each the same as my current attire, two pairs of pants, and some of the medical things I tended to carry around.

I looked at my dump of a home, and the single small box I currently held. I grabbed one more small box, placing all the canned cat food into it, then picked up Nya's water bowl, emptying it into the sink and placing it into the box as well.

I fingered with the tiny black key on my bracelet, hanging loosely off my wrist. I looked back up to see Nya was done with her food, and picked her back up and onto my shoulders, grabbing the two boxes.

"It's time to start anew!" I exclaimed happily.

Chapter 3: The New Home and New Friend!

It was about five o' clock by the time I was able to get someone to rent me an apartment. It was a kind, elderly man who rented the apartment to me.

"Arigatou, Ojii-san!" I shouted, hugging the man, who had introduced himself as 'Grandpa'.

"Hohoho! It's okay, youngster…Listen…Do you have a job to pay for the apartment?" He asked, his thin, white hair being blown just a bit by the breeze.

"Ah…Iie, I don't have a job quite yet…" I mumbled sadly, looking back up at the old man.

"Good, good! How would you like to work at my shop over there, then? It's just a little ramen and barbecue bar, but I'd be happy to hire you! I could take the money to pay for the room out of your paycheck, and give you what's left for whatever you need to buy…"

I nearly squealed with excitement, but kept my cool, and pounced on him, giving him the tightest hug I could muster without murdering him.

"However…You'll have to make sure your cat doesn't follow you to the shop! It's right over there, right next to these apartments…"

I jumped off of him, giving him a salute. "Sir, yes sir! Wakata!"

I danced with my sleepy cat for a moment, politely taking the golden key Ojii-san was handing to me. "Thank you again, Ojii-san!" I exclaimed, giving him another hug before staring at my apartment door, which we had been standing in front of this whole time.

"Ah, you're welcome…You'll start work, ah, next Friday! Yes, is that all right, Rae-chan?"

"Hai!" I exclaimed, releasing my hug.

"Okay then, I need to get back to work…I'll come by maybe tomorrow, to make sure everything is going okay."

"Okay! Thank you so much!" I shouted to his retreating form as he lazily waved back at me.

I walked in with my two boxes, seeing a small loveseat in front of a coffee table for the living room. The carpet was darkish beige, while the walls where white. There was a ceiling fan with a light bulb hanging from it. I looked on the wall by the door to see two switches. I flipped the first one, and the fan came on. I left it on, while I left the light off. The window next to the door would provide enough light for now.

I looked into the kitchen to see a small refrigerator, a stove with an oven underneath, and a sink! A kitchen sink!

I looked into the refrigerator to see it was actually running! Yay!

I noticed a door, and walked in to find an empty room. I flipped a switch by the door again, and a light flickered on. I would make this my bedroom!

The floor was wooden, and the walls were pale blue. I flipped the switch again, turning the light off again, and closed the door behind me as I went back out to see another door, right by this one.

I opened the dark brown, wooden door to find a small bathroom, complete with shower, toilet, and sink! I let out a small cheer, and dug into my box, not Nya's, to find that I had packed my blanket and pillow!

I went back into the pale blue room, placing the blanket on the ground, the pillow as well.

"All right, Nya-chan. We have a long day tomorrow! Let's get plenty of sleep, then we can go buy some new furniture with the money I've been saving!"

The cat let out a cheery "Nya!" before curling up beside me, as we both drifted off into slumber land, even though it was just turning six.

Chapter 4: I Passed!

"KYAH!" I exclaimed, making three clones of myself. It was test time, and Iruka and Mizuki were both staring at me.

"Congratulations!" Iruka boomed happily, "You passed, Rae! You passed!"

I cheered excitedly, as I took the headband Iruka was holding out to me, squealing the whole time with glee.

"So, where will you wear your headband?" Iruka asked, while Mizuki just smiled. "I think I'll wear it…like this!" I exclaimed, tying the headband on the top of my head, a bit like Sakura wore her ribbon in her hair.

Iruka and I walked out of the room together, while he went back to the awaiting class, and I left the academy, think of it as a time to celebrate.

"Yay! I think I'll go buy a futon mattress as a celebration gift to myself! Then I'll treat myself to Ojii-san's restaurant!"

I pulled some yen out of my pocket. Just enough to buy a futon, and maybe get a bowl of ramen! I cheered to myself as I went into a mattress store, buying the smallest mattress I could find.

I paid the woman at the counter, and paid her the extra fee to get someone to deliver it to my house. I quickly ran to Ojii-san's shop, sitting down on an available stool, next to a young boy, who was sitting next to his dad.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san! Look! I passed the exam! I'M A NINJA NOW!" I exclaimed, while Ojii-san quickly came over.

"I think that deserves a free bowl of ramen! What would you like, Rae-chan?" He asked kindly.

"Just some miso ramen, onegai, Ojii-san! I need to get home and give Nya-chan some food and give her some water, then I need to take a quick shower and get to bed early!" I exclaimed.

"Arigatou!" I exclaimed, eating my ramen up happily. I gave my newly found Ojii-sama a quick hug over the counter, like I would do to all my friends if I had any, and dropped money on the counter, despite his protests. I ran back to the apartment and opening a can of food for Nya-chan. I filled her water bowl halfway with water. Before she could even sniff the food, I picked her up and began to dance happily with her.

"Nya-chan! I'M A NINJA! I may be with the younger kids since I failed and had to go through with another year in the academy, but I FINALLY MADE IT! KYAAAHH!" I exclaimed, running to the shower, making it quick so I could change into a long white shirt to sleep in.

I carefully took off my headband again, since I had put it back on after I brushed my hair after I was done with my shower. I placed it on the floor beside my makeshift bed, smiling to myself. "I'm a ninja…" I muttered before falling into darkness again.

Chapter 5: New Teams and the Promise!

"All right…" Iruka said, smiling to the class. "You will be put into three man cells, and your new sensei will be a jounin ninja. An ELITE ninja. I will be naming off the squads now. Team one…"

I listened intently for my name, momentarily being distracted by Naruto's outburst about being on a team with Sasuke. Iruka pretty much FACED (A/N: Ou! YOU JUST GOT PZZOWNED.) him, and went on naming the squads.

I never heard my name.

"Ano…Iruka-sensei?" I asked, walking up to him, my olive-green eyes wide with sadness. "Why…Was my name not called?" I asked.

"Oh!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed, "That's right. Since you're a year older than everybody here is, we arranged for you to be on a team with children your age! They'll be a bit more advanced than you bu-" He was cut off by a major hug from me, while I exclaimed "THANK YOU!"

A bit later, or rather, five SECONDS later, a man wearing all green appeared in front of me.

He had a bowl haircut, and his eyebrows were bushy. "HELLO YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT!" He exclaimed.

I sweat dropped slightly. "Ano…Hi?" I asked, not wanting him to yell like that again.

"COME! I will show you to your new teammates!" He shouted once again.

"But I'm supposed to meet you later!" I exclaimed, wanting to eat lunch as my stomach rumbled.

"Ah, and you will get lunch, oh youthful one! After you EARN it!" He said happily.

I winced as he sped off; his hand latched around my wrist as he led me to is team.

"You may call me…Gai-sensei!" He introduced himself while he was still running. "And I'm…RAE HACHIMARU!"

We stopped, and he let go of my wrist, allowing me to fly into a tree due to the speed he was going.

"K…KUSO!" I shouted jumping back onto my feet. "Are you crazy, dude? Itai...! My head!" I rubbed my head, rambling on to myself about how bad this was going to be, before I saw Gai-sensei's…TWIN!

"ACK! CHOTTO MATTE! Who're you? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE GAI-SENSEI?" I exclaimed, completely shocked of his…Sudden appearance.

"Ah! You must be our new member! I'm Rock Lee, the beautiful blue beast!" He exclaimed, doing a 'nice guy' pose.

"But…You're not wearing hardly any blue besides your sandals…Shouldn't you be the 'green beast'?" I asked, blinking.

He stared at me like I was a moron before walking back over to Gai-sensei.

"Listen up, youthful one! This is Rock Lee." Gai motioned towards his look alike, then motioned over to the side, where a girl with buns in her hair and a boy with long hair were standing, staring at me.

"And this is TenTen and Neji!"

"H-hi…" I muttered nervously.

Then, my sensitive ears twitched slightly. I could hear something…Approaching fast. I glanced over to the side where it was coming from, only to see a white blur coming at me before I was knocked down.

I fluttered my eyes open to see…Nya-chan, sitting on my chest, staring at me with an angry look in its pinkish eyes.

"AH! Nya-chan! How'd you get out of the apartment? You sneaky little…" I mumbled to her, picking her up while I stood myself.

I placed her on my shoulder while the team stared me down. Had I done something wrong?

Oh no. My sensitive side is starting to sink through…No no no! Don't freak out, Rae!

_Too late. _The evil side of me murmured.

"Quit starin', BLANK EYES. It's RUDE. Man, how'd I get stuck with such a loser team?" I shouted, or rather…The other spirit in me shouted.

I have two personalities. There's me, kind but sarcastic. And there's Kino, the…Just plain out means-it-if-she-says-it kid.

The one named Neji, with the white eyes, glared at her.

"What? Gotta probl'm with me? I'll just as soon kick yer sorry lil' a-" I was cut off by Gai-sensei yelling out to me, "Rae! What's gotten into you all of a sudden? From what Master Iruka has told me, you're one of the most respectful students he has known!"

"Rae? I ain't Rae anymore…" I grinned an evil grin, flashing my white fangs. "I'm Kino now!"


End file.
